Cake
by Farmpoop
Summary: Raeger tries expressing his love for Fritz, but his affection goes unnoticed until now.


It was close to closing time at the restaurant that Raeger owned and worked at. His eyes drifted to the clock on the wall as he awaited his special guest. Before retiring from the kitchen he had a ritual. This night was no different. Following the ritual he set down a plate with a heart shaped cake on it. He was proud of his work. He grinned slightly to himself as he admired his baking skills. The cake was not only heart shaped, but the frosting was adorned in red sprinkles and a cherry on top. The frosting was piled high just the way his dear friend liked it.

Not long did he have to wait. He heard the bell on the door ring as his guest came in. He knew it was him. He could hear the heavy clumping sound of work boots against the wooden floors. Reager could only hope that they weren't muddy as usual. None of that mattered, though. In moments he would be lost in conversation with the person he waited all day to see.

A small built boy with a smile that stretched ear to ear appeared before him. His heart danced with joy seeing his freckled face. That sweet, sweet, freckled face. It was almost as sweet as the heart shaped cake Raeger made. He couldn't help but admire the one that he loved. Seeing him sweaty and tired from work did something to him. The butterflies in his stomach soared. But he had to be careful none of that was seen. He had always been a rather dignified person who showed little emotion. To find himself ogling at his best friend was hard enough, but he found composure. It wasn't long before his guest broke the silence.

"So, whatcha got for me today?" The boy asked ever so bluntly as he pulled up a seat at the bar.

"You should know by now that it's the usual, Fritz," Raeger answered, pushing the plate closer to his friend.

Fritz's eyes lit up as he peered down at the cake. Just as always it was perfect. The icing, the sprinkles, the cherry on top. It was crafted especially for him. Raeger wondered if he ever realized that fact. These weren't just some cakes he has left over at the end of the day. These are cakes made with all of the love in his heart. He was never good at conveying emotion through words, so actions would have to do. He hoped that one day the taste of his cakes would be so good that Fritz would realize the affection he has towards him.

The freckled boy leaned in over his plate, picking up the fork next to it, and cut off a slice. He shoved it in his mouth without hesitation. Without fully chewing he dove in for another bite. It was just that good. There was no question why this restaurant was the best for miles. But not everyone had freshly baked cakes waiting especially for them. Fritz looked up from his plate, making eye contact with Reager, and smiled with the same goofy grin he always wears.

Raeger turned away. He couldn't look at that toothy grin and not be flustered. To lose composure over something as simple as a smile would be so unlike him. He wanted to look, though. He fought the urge, though his cheeks flushed red. At heart he is a true romantic. Otherwise he wouldn't be going to all this trouble to make a elaborate cake every day. It was a reward to Fritz for working so hard on his farm. Raeger knew Fritz wasn't good at farm work, but it didn't mean the effort wasn't there. That was probably why he fell so deeply for this boy. At least that was his theory. They had been friends forever, but over time as Fritz came to the restaurant he felt something more. No one else enjoyed his food the way the farmer did.

Raeger raised his hands to his face, pinching his rosy cheeks, trying to get a grip on reality before he got carried away by his emotions. He knew he had to excuse himself to the restroom. He had to wash his face before Fritz noticed. Though, Fritz wasn't the sharpest tack. It wasn't like he would sense something was amiss. He would probably just assume that Raeger had a fever if he saw how bright his cheeks were. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. Before the chef could make it to the bathroom he heard the clanking of the fork hitting the class plate at the bar. Fritz was finished eating.

"Good as always, Raeger," he said. "You got seconds?"

As much as Reager loved hearing how much Fritz enjoyed his food he wondered if he ever took the time to notice it wasn't just food. He put his whole heart and soul into what he makes. Especially those cakes he makes every night just before closing tim. In a perfect world Fritz would understand why the cakes were made with so much affection. There wasn't just seconds. There was one piece of cake made specially made for him.

"Sorry." Raeger responded. His voice sounded less lively than before. "That's the only cake for today.

"Aw, man." Fritz took a deep sigh before continuing. "I want to ask you something, though."

Raeger's heart drop. He was terrified of what could possibly be asked. Maybe Fritz wasn't so aloof. Maybe he noticed why the cakes looked like a heart and the effort that went in them. Surely not, he thought to himself. As much as he wanted him to know about his affection he still was afraid of rejection. After all, they're two guys. Raeger never considered himself gay. He had always been surrounded by girls. He was a good looking guy and a ladies man. So, why was he falling for his best friend? None of that mattered, though He had to prepare himself for any question that could be asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why do you bake for me every night?" Fritz responded as he played with the fork on his plate.

It was as though this knucklehead could read his mind. How? Raeger turned around to face Fritz, with rosy cheeks, and just stared. He had no words. He prepared for this moment in his mind a million times. Ever since he began baking for Fritz a year ago. Ever since he began falling for this boy. He knew the day would come where he would have to face the question. No matter how many scenarios went through his mind he never perfected his answer. Raeger tried to gather the words in his head. He, for once, was at a loss of words. Should he tell him now? Should he ever tell him? These were the thoughts running through his mind. The longer he waited to answer the worse it would be. His answer will either break or make their relationship. That was such a frightening thought, but here he was faced with such a simple question.

The color in his face disappeared. That rosy color in his cheeks were gone. Now he was left ghost pale. This could be the perfect opportunity to tell Fritz the truth. Why the cake are made to perfect and always free. Shouldn't a chef charge for such a delicious treat? Just watching Fritz eat was enough. Seeing the joy on his face as he bit down in the fluffy dessert. It was worth more than any money he could give him and that is just what Raeger wanted to say, but couldn't.

"You're a fine customer. You come in and enjoy the food," Raeger replied. "Just repaying a good customer."

"I've never paid you for anything since the day you opened your restaurant," Fritz said. "Do you do this for everyone? I'm sure there are cute girls that you'd love to cook for."

It was as though Fritz was prying deeper for the answers. But Raeger would have never suspected him to be so sharp. But it is a legitimate question. Why bake for someone who never pays? He never saw any money from him. All he could do was tell the truth. The absolute truth.

He brushed off his apron and looked down as he said the words he always wanted to say.

"Why would I want to cook for anyone other than you?" He said. "No one brings me as much joy while eating as you do."

Fritz was confused. He didn't understand why he was so special, so he had to ask "Why me, though? You have tons of people coming to your restaurant. You see people enjoying your food every day."

"Don't you get what I'm saying?" Raeger raised his tone as he stepped closer to the bar. "Your reaction to the food is different."

Fritz scratched his head and asked "So, I'm special?"

"Yes!" Raeger exclaimed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for this past year you've been coming to my restaurant. Why else would I make these cakes especially for you?"

There was silence. The young chef pulled off his apron and slammed it down on the bar. He looked Fritz deep in the eyes, holding his glance. It had nothing to do with the restaurant or sales. It had to do with love and the only way he could express that was through his cakes, but obviously it wasn't enough. He wanted to show Fritz it was more than just baking treats for him every night. It was an expression of love. You want to see the person you love happy and food had always been the way to Fritz's heart. So, why wasn't he receiving the message that this isn't about food.  
After Raeger removed his apron and leaned in closer to the farmer. He stared deeper into those beautiful brown eyes he adored so much. He was nose to nose with the boy he secretly admired for so long. Now he was about to possibly break the friendship they have always had. He leaned closer, and closer, until finally resting his soft lips against Fritz's. He could taste the cake's frosting still lingering.

He felt Fritz pull away, but all he could do was pull him closer. Raeger lifted his arm and put his hand behind the other boy's head, pulling him closer as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair. His hair was so soft for someone who looked so rugged from working on a farm so much.

"Because I like you," Raeger said against Fritz's lips.

Fritz's eyes grew wide and he pulled away with more force, slipping out of Raeger's grasp. He took a deep breath and stared into the cook's eyes just as intensely as Raeger was staring into his. Why did he not notice sooner? Fritz began thinking of all the times that he was nice to him. All the baked treats and free meals. Everything! It ll made sense. But why? He had always been a ladies man. He could have any girl in town that he wanted. Especially the new farm girl that moved in. He saw the way she brought him gifts. Why wasn't he kissing her instead? It was almost too much to handle, but something felt good about it. It felt right.

"Can you try that again," Fritz said as he pointed to his lips. "The kiss, I mean."

Without words Raeger leaned over the counter top and gently placed his lips against the other boy's. He extended his hand across the bar, placing his fingers back into Fritz's messy hair. He pulled him closer, both of them leaning across the bar lost in a moment. It was truly bliss. This is what Raeger had craved for so long. Now he had the boy of his dreams in arm's reach. He noted how Fritz's lips felt, the way he smelled, the way his nose was touching his cheek, the way tasted.

This simple kiss made him crave more and more. Finally he parted his lips and gently slipped tongue out, brushing it against Fritz's lips to ask permission for more. He complied. Their kiss deepended. But was interrupted. Fritz pulled away. His eyes were wide and his face was red. The most perfect shade of red Raeger had ever seen. Though, why did Fritz stop? He couldn't imagine. Had he done something wrong? His mind raced. He paniced and stepped back behind the bar.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was rushing you, wasn't I?"

Fritz was flustered. "No, no."

"Then what is it?" Raeger asked with concern in his voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

Fritz looked down at the empty plate before him. He stared at it intensely as they both waiting for the silence to be broken. In the meantime Raeger's friend shifted back and forth in his seat and went back to playing with the fork in his plate. Clearly something was wrong. Reager couldn't help but feel sorry. He didn't even know what he was sorry for, but he felt like he owned Fritz's an apology for whatever it was.

Finally the silence was broken when Fritz said, "That was my first kiss."

Raeger's heart began pounding even more. He took his first kiss? How could he have not thought of this. Of course he knew Fritz never dated, but surely there had to be someone he was romantic with. Right? Part of his was overjoyed and honored, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He could have asked for a kiss first. He was just overtaken in the moment.

"I'm sorry." Raeger hung his head.

"I always knew, Raeger." Fritz said. "I can tell the love and care you put into your meals for me. To be honest that is what made me fall for you."

The cook lifted his had up and asked, "What?"

"I'm not oblivious." Fritz responded.

Raeger turned around and walk out from behind the bar and made his way to the seat Fritz was sitting at. He flung his arms open and embraced the boy. He felt so small in his arms. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. He finally heard the answer he dreamed about every night.

"Tomorrow I will bake you two cakes," Raeger said.

With a big grin Fritz nodded and wrapped his arms around Reager. He buried his face into the chef's chest and mumbled the words, "Maybe three cakes?"


End file.
